


A Whole Half of One

by Nuinzilien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Being a Twin is Hard, Love Lessons in the Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuinzilien/pseuds/Nuinzilien
Summary: When one becomes two and two become one, much is lost and much is gained.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2020 My Slashy Valentine





	A Whole Half of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aglarien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/gifts).



> This is not so much a love story as it is a story of love. Enjoy!

Erestor’s first hint that not all was well in his Library came from his cat. Ever an obedient - if typically indifferent - pet, his beloved cat had jumped onto his desk and paced across his work, completely ruining the parchment he’d spent hours copying. He tsked and gathered the feline up. “Troublesome beast. Was that truly necessary, my little Sirlinn?”

He “mroe’d” and squirmed to be released. Once on the floor, he skittered down a row of shelving, then turned and meowed again.

“What?” Erestor demanded.

The cat returned and rubbed a cheek against his ankle before heading back down the aisle. Again, he stopped, turned, and meowed.

Return. Rub. Scamper. Turn. Meow. Repeat.

“Aye, alright, I can take direction well enough. Lead on.” He followed his pet down one aisle, then another, finally picking up his pace when the soft sounds of sniffling reached his ears.

In a small, darkened corner, his lord’s eldest son huddled. Erestor hurried forward and knelt. “I understand that I can be a hard task master, little lord, but surely the reading I assigned to you is not so terrible?”

The elfling looked up, and Erestor was struck by the misery found there. He sat, pulling the youngster into his lap. “Elladan, Elladan, what has happened to cause such sadness?”

His answer was a renewed bout of sobbing. Erestor just managed to make out a very watery ‘Rohir is goooone!’ amidst the tears. “Gone where?”

The young heir sat back and sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “I do not know! I g-got mad and said mean things after our l-lessons, and now I cannot find him. H-he is lost, Erestor!”

“That is not possible. As long as he is where your Grandfather’s light may shine upon him, he is not lost. He is simply… not here. Perhaps he simply needed time to think, like you did. Tell me what it was that made you say the mean things to him.”

Elladan sighed. “You will think badly of me.”

“You have my word that I will not.”

“Aye, you will, because it is a silly reason to be mean.” He fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve. “After lessons we have mid-day snack in the nursery. Today it was dates and grains.” He pulled a face.

“You dislike dates.”

“Aye, they are nasty! But Elrohir likes them, so we BOTH got them today. Things like that happen all the time. Elrohir thinks it is funny, but I get frustrated and tired of being treated as though we are the same person! We are fed the exact same meals, given the same clothes to wear, sleep in the same room, attend the same lessons! Even most members of Father’s council cannot tell us apart! How am I supposed to lead them one day if they cannot tell the difference between me and my brother?”

Erestor considered his own tendency toward treating them alike and wondered if perhaps the young lord had a point. “That is a fair question. Was Elrohir upset by this?”

Elladan shook his head. “He likes it, mostly. He says it does not allow him to feel lonely. But it just made me angry at HIM. I know it was unfair, but I was! I told him that I hate being a twin because I cannot be me, I have to be US all of the time. I said I do not get time to myself and it would be nice if he would just go away so that I could have just one day to be Elladan, son of Elrond, not Elladan, Elrohir’s twin.” His face took on a look of misery again. “I said those mean things and hurt him all because the cooking staff gave me dates for snack.”

Erestor shook his head. “That may have been the final piece to topple the load, but you did not say that because of dates. Not everyone understands how it is to have a twin, or even what a twin truly is, so perhaps they feel it is safest to treat you as one until they know otherwise. You have a right to be frustrated. But I believe you do owe Elrohir an apology. It is not his fault you have not mentioned how the treatment bothers you.”

Elladan sighed. “I know. Ada says that if we do not like a situation, then we should change it. But it is not as though I can make some sort of rule that says not to treat me and my brother the same! And how can I apologize to Elrohir if I cannot FIND him?” 

“I know someone who is good at finding the lost. Stay here for a moment and dry your eyes.” Erestor stood and headed for the guard in a nearby corridor, sending him off to Glorfindel with a note about Elladan’s absent twin. He returned to the young lord and sat with a heavy sigh. “I know Glorfindel will find our missing Elrohir and bring him to you safely.” He adjusted his robe. “You know, what you are feeling - losing yourself by being part of two - is not all that uncommon.”

“No?”

“Not at all. A marriage bond is very similar to a twin bond.” He laughed at Elladan’s look of horror. “Now now, elfling, not like that! But the situation is similar. You have two whole beings becoming part of a third. You are one whole who is becoming half of one. But some - sometimes those who should know better, but usually those who do not have that bond to understand - some forget that just because you are now half one one, it does not mean you are not still whole. Some expect that you and your spouse should like the same things, carry the same beliefs, have the same friends and want the same things out of life. But it really is not true. It helps to have common ground in a bond. Something you can agree upon, else the bond becomes nothing but contention and discord. You are allowed to have different interests and like different things. And sometimes aye, you give in a little and do something you do not enjoy because the other does. I certainly had no interest in trading my quill in for a sword, but I know it is something that has caused my husband much grief and pain in the past, so I learned how to use a sword and accepted his happy relief as my reward. And agile as he is, Glorfindel does NOT like to dance, but what happened when Gildor and his performers visited for your Nana’s begetting day?”

Elladan thought for a moment. “You danced!”

“Aye! Even though he dislikes it, Glorfindel pulled me out onto the floor and we danced nearly the entire evening because he knew I would enjoy it. And in return, I try not to make him do it often.”

The elfling pondered this for a moment. “So you are saying I should eat the dates because ‘Rohir likes them.”

“Well, no. That was a mis-cue on the cooking staff’s part and it will need to be addressed. What I am saying is that perhaps the two of you should talk and decide what things you want to do together, and what things you want to try doing apart, or doing differently. There is no need to move into opposite wings of the House, unless that is truly what you want. But maybe try small things first. Style your hair differently, or ask your Nana if she will allow more blue or red or whatever color of your choosing into your next wardrobe. Perhaps even talk to your Ada. He had a twin once, and though it was a terribly long time ago, I am sure he remembers what it was like trying to grow up and be your own elf when there’s another elf who looks just like you and is trying to do the same.”

Elladan chewed his lip, then nodded. “I can do that. Maybe I can make a list of changes to try while Glorfindel looks for him!”

“Aye, you could do that. And when you are talking with him about it, remember that he has as much right to what he wants as you do. There are things you may have to give up in order to get something else you want, and so will Elrohir. A good agreement, and a good bond, happens when no one gets everything they want, but everyone gets the important bits.”

“Like a ne-go-ti-ation!”

“Precisely like a negotiation.” Erestor nodded his approval, then sat Elladan at one of the work tables with quill, ink and parchment. “I think this will take the place of tonight’s reading, aye? We can pick up where we left off in tomorrow’s lesson.”

Elladan let out a tiny cheer (bless him, but his Lord’s heir would never be a dedicated scribe), and started writing in careful letters. Erestor took the opportunity to put down treats for Sirlinn and clean up the now cat paw ruined manuscript before starting anew.

It was not long before the library door opened to admit his golden husband, followed quietly by a small, dark-haired shadow. Elladan was out of his seat immediately and running over to pull Elrohir into a tight hug. “‘ROHIR!” He sniffled into his brother’s neck. “I am sorry! I am not mad at you, I did not mean what I said!”

Glorfindel moved close to his husband. “Is everything alright here?”

Erestor nodded. “Aye, or I believe it will be. But they are growing up entirely too quickly.”

“Aye, that they are, my love.”

Elladan sniffed at his brother’s collar. “Ugh, you went to the STABLES. I knew it!”

~~~<3 ~~~<3 ~~~<3

Much later, when all good elflings had gone to bed and a few minstrels were practicing in the courtyard, Erestor sat hunched over a table in his chambers, using the fire from his hearth to finish copying the manuscript.

An outstretched hand appeared beside him. “Dance with me?”

“Hmm?” He looked up, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the change in focus.

Glorfindel smiled and wiggled his fingers. “Dance with me.”

Erestor took the proffered hand and stood, moving into his husband’s arms as he’d done a thousand times. “You hate dancing.”

Glorfindel kissed the top of his head and swayed. “Aye, but you do not.”

Resting his head on his warrior’s broad shoulder, Erestor swayed long into the night, thinking that it was not such a bad thing being Half of One, as long as he was a Whole Half.


End file.
